kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ri Boku
Ri Boku (李牧) is the State of Zhao's Prime Minister and one of Zhao's Three Great Heavens. Appearance A tall (but not bulky) man with a sturdy build body riddled with scars that are hidden by his clothing. Personality A humble and kind person to those around him,he neither care about fame nor glory. He just wants to live a peaceful farm and live a life without war and pain. As a strategist though, he is shown to be ruthless to his enemies and willing to go to any means for victory. He allowed and commended the idea of attacking Ou Ki from behind in the his duel with Hou Ken. He also was willing to betray Qin once the alliance helped them gain the strategic region of Sanyou after defeating the Wei forces led by Ren Pa. History Ri Boku is a great general from Zhao, before he made a name for himself he was mostly known for subdueing the Xiognu threat to the north which constantly raids the northern part of Zhao, which no other general could. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Ri Boku is first seen when Ou Ki's army battles against Zhao forces led by Houken and he stumbles on a watchpost occupied by Qin strategists who are wary of his presence. Sanyou Aftermath Arc When news of Ren Pa's defeat reaches him, Ri Boku states that the entire continent could be stirring into action depending on what Qin does next. After Sanyou is renamed "Tougun" and realizing Qin's intention to expand its borders, Ri Boku orders General Kouson Ryuu to muster an army and call both Man Goku and Ri Haku. His intention being to attack the state of Yan with an army of 100,000 Zhao troops with Houken as the commander-in-chief. Coalion Invasion Arc Later, he met with Shun Shin Kun at the Chu/Zhao border to discuss the coalition initiative. Seeing Shin at their location, he apologizes for his presence there and challenges the boy to a duel, saying he will reveal his plans if Shin defeats him. Knocking back Shin, he comments on his growth before leaving to visit the King of Wei. Battle of Kankoku Pass During the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Riboku was stationed with the commander in chief of the coalition army, Shunshinkun, and was moving the strings behind the scenes. With the events of the 15th day and Qin's momentum, Riboku suggested that the coalition army should withdraw their forces and reconsider their strategy. During the night, Riboku secretly departed the HQ with unknown direction, leaving only one request: All army generals should pick 1000 elite soldiers and have them follow Riboku's trail. Battle of Sai Two days later, as the Qin officials were discussing their next move that would ensure their victory, news came to the capital that an unknown army was attacking city after city in the southern pass, slowly making their way to Kanyou. To everyone's surprise, it was soon revealed that this army was lead by no other than Riboku himself. Abilities The man who surpassed Ou Ki as the strongest general of the time and the primary antagonist for Shin. He is Zhao's best strategist and was nearly undefeated in history. Unlike most strategists, his plans and tactics are based on real experience as a soldier/officer in the front line which makes them much more effective, allowing him to operate in almost all situations. In examples shown so far his strategies seem to be foccused on the situation before the battle begins. Agaisnt Yan he was able to move his HQ to the right of the Yan giving him a significant advantage while agaisnt Ou Ki his misinformation and movement speed of his army was able to completly overcome Ou Ki. As proof of his battle experience, he was shown to have numerous scars on his body. It was stated by Shin and the generals who were present during his appearance at Kanyou that he has a terrifying and overwhelming presence. It was later proven when Shin, who just managed to kill Rinko, challenged him to a fight. Ri Boku easily kept up and even had the upper hand against Shin in their brief battle. His stats makes him one of the strongest character overall in the series. The only characters who surpassed him where 'Military God' Gaku Ki (93/100/98) and Ren Pa (97/98/96). Ri Boku has a talent for being able to maneveur his own headquaters and troops in ways enemy generals do not expect often with devestating consequences. Utilizing his own talents he often methodically researches his opponents strengths and military records to deduce predict their actions or analysis preparing his own strategy and the maneuvers of his troops in such a way as to crush his opponents. His two most notable achievements utilizing this skill has led to the defeat of O Ki and Geki Shin. Ri Boku's own analysis of war also allowed him to see through Shou Hei Kun's invasion of Wei as a potentially checkmating move and ultimately forming the invading coalition. Ri Boku is also adept at manipulating information flow using this as a key strategem to forming the coalition of armies that invaded Qin. Gallery Anime Manga Trivia * Riboku is based on the famous historical general, Li Mu who was distantly related to the Qin general, Li Xin whom the main protagonist, Shin is based on despite the manga's differences of being a war orphan and the two presumably being unrelated to each other. Category:Coalition Generals Category:Politicians Category:Characters Category:Three Great Heavens Category:Great Generals Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Prime Minister Category:Sword Users Category:Cavalry Category:Male Category:Zhao Strategists Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Strategists